


Maintenance

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, Robot Luvin, Sex with robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawtooth has a loose wire and needs a quick check up and a test run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MonsieurMoose from tumblr.

Dirk panted underneath the weight. Three deep breaths before he dared to move. He swallowed hard and sat up slowly, legs shaking. He let out a small sigh, “Okay. So some fine tunings in order I think.”  
  
The low humming stopped with a click. Dirk glanced up from cleaning the mess across his chest and smile, “It’s not you man, trust me. I just have to tinker with a few things. Think something’s just loose.”  
  
“You sure bro?” the metallic voice asked.  
  
Dirk nodded, a smile growing. He reached up, wrapping his arms around the tall robot’s shoulders. He pressed his forehead into his shoulder, still damp with sweat and sighed, “Yeah dude, trust me. A few modifications and you’re golden.”  
  
“I’m a 90/10 Steel/Aluminum weave. 0% Gold.”  
  
“I…” He started, then smiled shaking his head, “I know. It’s an expression Sawtooth.”  
  
Finally confident in his ability to stand without his knees giving out on him Dirk stood up, stretching his arms over his head with a groan. He looked over his shoulder at the robot still sitting on the couch. It looked up at him, or rather at him, being unreasonably tall.  
  
Texas heat was bad, but since the caps had melted it had gotten so much worse. Three air conditioners for the tiny apartment helped a bit, but not enough to the point Dirk would bother with clothes. And besides, it’s not like there were any humans to be embarrassed. It was him, Squarewave, and Sawtooth.  
  
“Ah ha! Sneaky little bastard.” He muttered, scooping up the bag with all of his tools in it. He had quite a few like this, but these tools were… precise. He poked his head back around the wall, looking at the two robots in the living room. It was a mess of clicking and whirring and an occasional beep. He knew the gist of the conversation, as he’d designed it, but he had programmed it into them so they could have something that was just theirs. It was hard being a robot in the post apocalyptic world. It was hard and no one understood.  
  
The prince crouched down next to the couch with the bag, setting it down with a thud and scrape of metal on metal. The two creations looked up from their conversation. Dirk waved it off, “By all means, don’t let me stop you. Sawtooth, you just have to let me get this work done, alright.”  
  
Sawtooth made a few clicks and Squarewave gave a shaky nod before darting away. Dirk watched him go, a bit lost in the context. The last click had been an octave lower, which had thrown him off. Best not think about it too much. He turned back to his charge and patted his leg. Sawtooth did as instructed and spread his legs. Dirk nodded before pushing away the bottom of the hoodie to get to work.  
  
He unscrewed the panel, laying it down next to them on the couch. He didn’t look up at the robot, too distracted in his work to do much else. It looked like there was a wire loose. Must have been the twitch he’d felt. Dirk bit down on the end of the screwdriver, both hands free and felt around inside for the loose wire. His fingers brushed the end and he grabbed it, tilting his head to shine some light. Ah, yeah, that’s what the issue had been.  
  
Once the wire was reattached he looked up. “That any better?”  
  
Sawtooth’s eyes flared and he sat idle for a moment. The dimmed and he nodded. “A shit ton.”  
  
Dirk nodded, feeding the wires back through the front panel and screwing it back into place. He smirked up at the creation, “Test run?”  
  
The robot’s mouth opened slightly, the feature of the programing Dirk knew was supposed to be a smile. With a mouth like that, it was kind of difficult. But he looked cool, so no fucks given. The automaton pulled Dirk to his feet and into his lap. He rest his cool forehead against Dirk’s and a spark ran through the human’s system.   
  
A similar smile perked at the edges of the boy’s lips and he melted a bit with a sigh when Sawtooth’s vibrations started back up.


	2. Modifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking robots, man.

Dirk glanced down between them, the sectioned dick he’d built into the taller of the two pressed up against his own fleshy one, vibrating weakly. He shifted his hips closer, Sawtooth’s cool metal already starting to soak up some of the human’s heat. Flush against him he could feel the motor inside working, kicking a low hum through his whole system.   
  
With his arms draped over his shoulders he was able to get close, but the fabric against his skin was stifling. Already starting to breath a little deeper again, the twitch gone from Sawtooth’s system, he looked up at him, hooking his hands under his hoodie. He caught the intentions quickly, moving his hands off Dirk’s hips to help the human, pulling his clothes over his head, the cap coming off with it all. He set it aside and set his hands back in their rightful place.  
  
Dirk nodded, a smile on his lips. He ran his hands down his creations’ chest, a small jolt running through the robot’s system when his thumbs passed over the rounded bolts to resemble nipples. He smirked up at him. He could turn the reception of pain off, and did when they sparred or if things were to get heavy with the drones. But to see him twitch at what Dirk had programmed should be pleasure, was a big ego boost. It meant he was good at what he did.  
  
Speaking of good at what they do, Sawtooth’s system kicked everything up a notch, the vibrations a bit stronger and deeper. He could feel them where they connected for sure, but even a little where his hands were. He wrapped a hand around the two dicks, rubbing the dribble of precum down both. In hindsight, some kind of friction would have been nice but it wasn’t easy to make something soft out of something metal. Sawtooth’s was sectioned to be flexible but a strong core for realistic purposes. Dirk’s had four sets of barbells through his, but the clink of the metal against metal was nice. It made him feel a bit closer. He might have been flesh, but he still had his own metal side.  
  
“Dirk.”  
  
It wasn’t a question. Just his name, soft but firm. He looked up at Sawtooth blowing a lock of hair out of his eye. The bot’s eyes had dimmed, his mouth open slightly. Yeah, those pleasure receptors were certainly working. Score one for this Strider.  
  
“Yeah man?” He asked, the smirk impossible to miss.  
  
“Now?”  
  
Dirk chuckled and shifted back a bit, “Whenever you’re ready. Might want to clear some cookies or something with how slow you’re going.” He snickered.  
  
That opening of the mouth that was the smile again. He wrapped his hands around Dirk’s waist, picking him up slowly, pressed close to his chest so he could turn. Dirk propped himself up against the arm of the couch, Sawtooth adjusting to put his weight on his knees. He hooked the blonde’s knees over his hips. Only a little more shifting and he was pressing up against him. He waited then though, the vibrations kicking up a notch. That had to have been cheating! Guess it was only fair with the comment about the cookies and all.  
  
His breath hitched his back arching involuntarily, a spasm tearing through him at the sensation. Said spasm pressed him down onto the waiting dick. He choked on a gasp and only pressed down further. Sawtooth was the one to push the last leg of the race, pulling his creator against him fully. Dirk laid for a moment, nails digging into the cushions.  
  
Breaths were harsh and quick, filled with half gasps as his body got used to the sudden fullness and the tingling sensation that shot through him. And that was why he’d never second guess his decision to make his dick smooth. Normally that would have taken a lot more time and lube. Nope. A quick coat of his own juices and he was ready to go. Thinking with your head Dirk.  
  
Head. Wow. Fuck Sawtooth! The bot pulled out, just the head still inside, then drove himself all the way in slamming straight into Dirk’s sweet spot. He’d already saved the data on the layout, so he knew exactly what he was doing. Bless artificial intelligence that could learn. Because damn that was nice.  
  
“Hah-ahhn!!”  
  


 

  


Sawtooth’s system kicked the vibrations up past the ‘Yesgood’ and ‘Jesusfuck’ and straight to ‘Fuckingplease’.

A tremor ran through him, his thighs clenching tightly against the metal. Those red dots were dim, the mouth hung open more. Sawtooth was enjoying this just as much as Dirk was. Maybe. That was really fucking nice after all. That twitch in the system before had really thrown things off more than he realized. He dug his painted nails into the couch, even finding moaning hard with his panting. Sawtooth just kept slamming up against that spot though. The metal coil in his gut was wound tight as it would go, the coals underneath red hot.

The vibrations stopped suddenly, everything going still. Dirk managed to crack an eye, looking up at him. All the lights had gone out. The haze of pleasure beginning to lessen he shifted slightly, moving a shaky hand off the furniture to reach out to Sawtooth. His thumb brushed the front of his face, his other arm holding him up, almost chest to chest with the bot again, his dick still buried to the hilt.

The contact caused a spark to leap between the metal and the flesh, shocking him down to his elbow. The shock to his elbow was nothing really. The touch kicked everything back into gear. The vibrations as high as they would go and one last well placed rock of those robot hips and Dirk was done. With an incoherent moan he spilled himself up their chests, dropping his head against Sawtooth’s shoulder, his fingers digging against the metal.

Long deep pants, trying to catch his breath. He swallowed hard looking up at him, “What… what the fuck was that Saw?”

A small chortle, almost clicking and Sawtooth opened his mouth in that odd display Dirk grew to love, “Gotta keep you on your toes, bro.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by MonsieurMoose from tumblr.  
> She's a wonderful little thing, and this was all for her.  
> <3


End file.
